Kivettynyt sydän
by T0K0T0K0
Summary: 'Sillä hetkellä kyyneleet maistuivat vereltä ja otsalla valuva hiki tuntui sulalta metallilta.' / past!PolLiet, ikäraja T, perustuu keksittyyn aikaan


**_A/N:_**Heipä hei vaan! Tämän OS-ficin kirjoittelin rakkaalle ystävälleni, vaahtokarkkipallolle. Kiitoksia rakas, olet aivan **ihana**. Toivon, että pidät tästä. Ja toivon, että te muutkin (jotka saatatte eksyä tätä lukemaan) pitäisitte tästä. Jatkan Seitsemää kuolemansyntiä mahdollisimman pian, mutta tähän nyt vihdoinkin löytyi inspiraatio, niin kirjoitin välissä tämän sitten loppuun. Ja siis periaatteessa PolLiet on tässä historiaa, mutta tulkitkaa kuin haluatte.

**Varoitukset: **Feliks on tässä totisempi kuin oikeasti, mutta eiköhän kaikille syy selviä. Lisäksi tästä tulee aika paljon (omasta mielestäni) mieleen toisen maailmansodan meininki, en tosin tiedä miksi. Ja niin, hahmokuolemakin löytyy.

+ Vielä sanon sen, että jos tunnelmamusiikkia kaipaatte niin kuunnelkaa toki Poets of the Fall - _Carnival of Rust_. Ei biisi nyt liity ollenkaan tämän ficin juoneen tai mihinkään muuhun, mutta tämä oli ainoa kappale, jota kuuntelin tätä kirjoittaessa. (muutenkin älyttömän hyvä biisi!)

* * *

_Feliks Łukasiewicz_ _huokaisi unisena ja veti vaaleanpunaista untuvapeittoa paremmin päänsä päälle. Hän ei halunnut herätä vielä. Ei todellakaan. Nyt oli sunnuntai, ei siis olisi töitä. Minnekään ei olisi kiire, ehtisi vain olla. Eihän kukaan sunnuntaisin kiirehtinyt ympäri taloa etsien puvun kanssa sopivaa solmiota tai kannettavaa, joka tarvittaisiin mukaan palaveriin. Sunnuntai oli päivä, joka oli omistettu ainoastaan rennosti ottamiselle. Oli vääryyttä kiirehtiä lepopäivänä tai surra, kun ei pitäisi huolehtia liikoja._

_Puolalainen mutisi jotain unen pöpperössä ja käänsi kylkeään. Hän työnsi kätensä peittonsa alta esille ja hapuili sivulleen etsien lämpimiä kasvoja ja miellyttävää t-paidan peittämää rintakehää. Hänen kätensä kuitenkin haparoi pelkkää ilmaa ja tömähti aina välillä pöyhimättömälle tyynylle. Feliks kurtisti salaa kulmiaan ja vetäisi peittoa pois päältään avaamatta kuitenkaan silmiään. Eikö Toris nukkunut hänen vieressään? Toinen oli varmaan mennyt käymään vessassa tai sitten liettualainen oli päättänyt herätä jostakin kumman syystä aikaisin. Näin ajatellen vaaleatukkainen puolalainen veti peiton takaisin päälleen ja painoi kasvonsa vasten pehmeää tyynyä._

_Ja vaikka Feliks kuinka yritti ja toivoi, ei hän saanut kiinni unen kiemurtelevasta päästä. Se juoksi pakoon ja nauroi ja pakotti hänet vaihtamaan taas kerran asentoa. Turhaantuneena ja väsyneenä puolalainen avasi silmänsä ja näin hän sai varmistuksen siitä, ettei Toris nukkunut hänen vieressään. Niin, toinen oli varmaan vessassa tai muuten vain liioitellun aikaisin jalkeilla. _

_Kolahdus. Tämä ääni sai Feliksin kohottamaan katseensa. Hän nousi unisena istumaan. Kesti hetken, että puolalainen sai tarkennettua katseensa hämärässä. Hämärässä? Nyt ei ollut aamu. Ei edes aikainen sellainen. Ikkunaverhojen välistä tulvi kapeita kuunvalon muodostamia valokeiloja. Ja muutenkin Feliks kyllä osasi erottaa aamun ja yön toisistaan ja nyt jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto kuulosti järkevämmältä._

_"Liet… Mitä sä niinku teet?" Feliks kysyi hiljaa unenpöpperöisellä äänellä. Hän oli löytänyt näkökenttäänsä liettualaisen Toris Laurinaitisin, joka pakkasi vaatteitaan pieneen matkalaukkuun. Toris pysähtyi kesken liikkeen, jonka oli tarkoitus kuljettaa paita matkalaukun pohjalle. _

_"Kuule Feliks… Anteeksi", Toris sopersi ja jatkoi pakkaamistaan kädet nyt hervottomasti täristen, kyynelet melkein silmissä. Hän oli selvästi suunnitellut, että olisi pitänyt tämän asian salassa puolalaiselta._

_"Niinku mitä? Liet, miksi sä anteeks pyydät?" Feliks kysyi ymmällään paikoillaan istuen. Hän ei oikein tajunnut mitä tapahtui, olihan hänet revitty unen kauniista maailmasta juuri pois, koska väsymys ei painanutkaan yhtäkkiä niin paljoa._

_"Fe-Feliks. Minä lähden", nyt liettualaisen sanat olivat sortumispisteessä ja Feliks oli varma, että Toris murtuisi kyyneliin, jos hänen pitäisi vielä mainita puolalainen nimi._

_"Mä en ymmärrä Liet."_

_"Minä… Minä jätän sinut… Voi Feliks…" Toris nyyhkytti ja vältti toisen katsetta, jossa oli syvästi loukattu vivahde, vaikka Feliks ei jaksanut tajuta asioiden kulkua vieläkään. Sen enempää puhumatta, hyvästelemättä, syytä kertomatta Toris kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois huoneesta._

* * *

Feliks vetäisi raivoissaan ruskean nahkasaappaan jalkaansa. Hän kiristi puikkelehtivat narut liian kireälle ja sitoi hätäisen huolettoman rusetin. Hän häpesi itseään sillä hetkellä enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan. Tuo äskeinen muisto oli säälittävä, viisi vuotta sitten koettu tapahtuma. Ei yhtään sen merkittävämpi kuin yksikään Feliksin armeijassa viettämä tunti. Se oli vain utuinen kaistale puolalaisen historiasta, ajoilta kun hän vielä hymyili ja tunki puheeseensa Amerikassa käytettäviä teinisanoja, typeriä lyhenteitä joille hän nykyään nauroi silkasta myötähäpeästä jota itseään kohtaan tunsi.

Edelleen itselleen suuttuneena Feliks nousi ylös natisevalta puupenkiltä. Hän oli puistelevinaan vihreänsävyisiä housujaan ja samansävyisen takin hihoja. Sitten Feliks käveli pelkistetyn kokovartalo peilin eteen tutkailemaan itseään. Miehen hiukset olivat kammattu siististi sivuille. Hänen syvänvihreiden silmien aluset olivat aavistuksen tummuneet ja mustissa pupilleissa paloi vakavoitunut katse. Huulet oli pakotettu viivaksi. Sellaiseksi salaperäiseksi viivaksi, josta oli hyvin vaikea tulkita mielentilaa. Armeija oli kivettänyt ennen niin onnellisen ja iloisen Feliksin tunteettomaksi aseenkantajaksi.

Hetken vielä itseään tarkasteltuaan Feliks käänsi selkänsä peilille. Hän kiristi lantiollaan keinuvaa vyötä ja nappasi koukusta vihreän lakin, jonka reunaan oli kiinnitetty pieni, musta lippa. Puolalaismies kääntyi vielä nopeasti vilkaisemaan peiliin ja lähti sitten pois peltikaapein vuoratusta pukuhuoneesta.

Feliks käveli saappaiden kannat betonilattiaa vasten kopisten. Hän veti lakkiaan enemmän silmiensä eteen pieni virne kasvoillaan. Hän oli edennyt viiden vuoden aikana ihan merkittävästi armeijaurallaan. Häntä ei pidetty enää alimman tason idioottina, joka haki turvaa lyöttäytymällä uudelleen asevoimien leipiin. Ja tästä kaikestahan hänen kuuluisi kiittää erästä menneisyytensä tärkeintä ihmistä. Niin, Toris oli ollut Feliksille elämä ja kuolema. Hän oli luvannut itselleen, ettei koskaan suuttuisi liettualaiselle, mutta toisin kävi. Nyt hän pakotti itsensä tuntemaan pelkkää inhoa tuota ruskeatukkaista hyväksikäyttäjää kohtaan.

Käytävien risteyksestä Feliks kääntyi vasemmalle. Hän nosti katsettaan ylemmäs nähdäkseen oliko keitään muita käytävän varrella. Ei ketään. Hymähtäen Feliks laski katseensa takaisin alaviistoon. Hänen tulisi poistaa kaikki ajatuksensa päänsä sisältä ennen kuin astuisi käytävän päässä olevasta raskaasta metalliovesta sisään. Jos hän harhaantuisi ajattelemaan entisiä ihmissuhteitaan johtajansa edessä, olisi se suuri häpeä niin Feliksille kuin myös hänen asetovereilleen.

Ennen kuin Feliks ehti ovelle asti, sieltä syöksyi ulos täysin samanlaiseen sotilaspukuun pukeutunut lyhyt, tummat hiukset omistava mies. Mies pysähtyi tajutessaan Feliksin, joka oli nostanut katseensa itseään lyhyempään asetoveriin.

"Łukasiewicz! Kapinallisjoukko otettiin aamusta kiinni ja kenraaliluutnantti määräsi heidät kaikki surmattaviksi. Heidät pitää päästää päiviltä välittömästi, sinun lienee parasta kiirehtiä muiden tapaan asekaapeille", mies ilmoitti ryhdissä, selkeästi mutta nopeasti puhuen. Sitten hän häipyi pois näkyvistä, asevarastoille päin.

Feliks katsoi hetken sinne päin, minne mies oli kadonnut. Sitten sen enempää pohtimatta hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti samaan suuntaan. Vai oikein kapinallisjoukko surmattavana? Feliks oletti likaisen työn tapahtuvan sisäpihalla, jokaiselle sotilaalle olisi varmasti tavan mukaan oma surmattava. Kapinallinen pitäisi ampua päiviltä ilman sen enempiä tunteiluja, tämä oli Feliksille aivan arkipäivää. Lähes viikoittain kenraaliluutnantilta tuli sama käsky, samalle sotilasjoukolle.

Feliks pysähtyi asekaappeja piilottelevan oven eteen. Hän työnsi sen auki ja sai nähdä edessään kymmenisen sotilasta, jotka kaikki hoitivat omia käsiaseitaan. He asettivat niihin lisää luoteja ja varmistivat ne toimintakykyisiksi läheisellä ampumaradalla. Feliks etsi sukunimellään varustetun kaapin, joka oli lukittu koodilla, jonka vain Feliks tiesi. Ja jostakin erittäin selittämättömän vastenmielisestä syystä koodi oli Toris Laurinaitisin syntymäaika. Puolalainen tuskin muisti, että koodi oli hänen entisensä syntymäaika. Feliks katseli hetken kaappinsa sisältöä ja nappasi sitten mustan, kiillotetun pistoolin käsiinsä ja muutaman luodin. Sitten hän asettui istumaan tutkiakseen asettaan siinä kaikessa rauhassa. Hän varmisti ensitöikseen, että varmistin oli päällä. Sitten hän asetti luodit paikoilleen ja kohotti aseen silmiensä eteen. Turha luotien tuhlaus paperisiin maalitauluihin ei innostanut Feliksiä, joten hän tyytyi tutkailemaan pistoolia joka suunnasta. Niin kauan hän oli aseita käsitellyt, että kyllä hän tiesi milloin se toimi niin kuin piti ja milloin ei.

Aseiden räpläilyä ja vertailua ei kestänyt enää kauaa, kun vänrikki avasi asehuoneen oven. Mies asettui seisomaan ryhdikkäästi ja kohotti toista kättään hiukan, vaikka kaikki huoneessa olivatkin häntä alempiarvoisia armeijan jäseniä. "Kapinalliset on tuotu sisäpihalle, kenraaliluutnantti haluaa heidät heti päiviltä!" mies ilmoitti, kääntyi ympäri ja häipyi.

Sotilaita lähti vyörymään ulos huoneesta, kaikki tosin arvokkaasti asetta vyöllä kantaen ja leuka kohotettuna, lakki osittain silmiä peittäen. Feliks oli yksi viimeisistä sotilaista jotka häipyivät asehuoneesta kohti sisäpihaa, jolla surmatyöt useimmiten hoidettiin.

Kun Feliks saapui sisäpihalle, oli se jos täynnä kapinallisia ja sotilaita. Vangit olivat pakotettu polvilleen aseita pitelevien sotilaiden eteen. Heille ei annettu muuta pakomahdollisuutta kuin kuolema. Itse kenraaliluutnantti oli paikalla, hän katseli surmatyötä julma hymy huulillaan, kädet selän taakse asiallisesti aseteltuina. "Tuokaa Łukasiewiczille vanki!" hän huusi, kun Feliks oli asettunut rivin jatkeeksi.

Feliks tuijotti puoli minuuttia alaviistoon ja sitten hänen eteensä tyrkättiin kuluneisiin vaatteisiin puettua ruskeatukkainen vanki, jonka kädet olivat sidottu ranteista yhteen. Kapinallinen katsoi maahan, hän ei tuntunut tajuavan tilanteen menoa. Äkisti hän kuitenkin kohotti katseensa ylös käsiaseen piippuun, jolla häntä osoitettiin. Kapinallisen vihreät silmät kuitenkin syrjäyttivät aseen ja etsivät näkökenttäänsä sotilaan, jonka oli määrä hänet surmata.

Feliks oli saada sydänkohtauksen. Hänen asekätensä alkoi täristä lähes huomaamattomasi. Siinä, hänen edessään, oli polvillaan Toris Laurinaitis, vihreät silmät vihaa hohkaen. Feliks katsoi jähmettyneenä alaspäin. Viisi vuotta oli kulunut siitä kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet ja tällä lailla tapahtui seuraava kohtaaminen.

"Mikä hätänä, _sotilas_", Toris kuiskasi ivalliseen sävyyn, hän oli laskenut katseensa alas.

Feliks ei kuitenkaan kuullut toisen sanoja. Hänen pitäisi suorittaa velvollisuutensa, vaikka mikä olisi ja Toris oli pelkkä kapinallinen. Kapinallinen, jolla ei ollut oikeutta elää tässä maailmassa.

* * *

_"LIET!" Feliks huusi olohuoneesta juuri saapuneelle Torikselle, jolla oli vielä kengät ja takki päällä._

_"Mitä?" Toris kysyi raajojaan raskaan työpäivän päätteeksi venytellen._

_"Mä niinku haluun meistä kuvan", Feliks ilmoitti ja näytti kädessään olevaa pientä pokkaria, jonka oli saanut aikoinaan vanhemmiltaan lahjaksi. Hän oli saapunut hetkeä aiemmin ahtaaseen eteistilaan._

_"Huh?"_

_"Äläs nyt Liet. Ota niinku toi takki pois ja tuu olohuoneeseen", Feliks käski._

_Hetkeä myöhemmin kaksikko istui olohuoneen kulutetulla sohvalla. Feliks näpersi jotain kameransa kanssa, kun taas Toris katsoi mitään näkemättä eteensä ja havahtui vasta kun puolalainen tönäisi häntä olkapäähän._

_"Hymyile!"_

* * *

Feliksillä oli edelleen tuo valokuva tallella. Hän oli teettänyt sen pari päivää myöhemmin ja asettanut kehyksiin heidän makuuhuoneensa hyllylle. Tosin nyt kyseinen kuva oli rytyssä jossakin työpöydän lukuisista laatikoista. Mutta ei! Hän ei voinut ajatella tuollaisia hyviä aikoja, sillä hänen edessään polvillaan oleva mies oli pilannut Feliksin elämän. Feliks tunsi Toriksen paheksuvan tuijotuksen ja kenraaliluutnantin odottavan innokkaan hengityksen lähellään.

Feliks vakautti asekätensä uudelleen ja tähtäsi Torista päähän.

* * *

_"Mä en ymmärrä Liet."_

_"Minä… Minä jätän sinut…"_

* * *

"Ammu Łukasiewicz!"

* * *

_Feliks tuijotti käsissään olevaa valokuvakehystä ja sen lasin takana koreilevaa kuvaa. Niin, jo tuolloin Toris oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Miksei Feliks ollut huomannut toisen henkistä poissaoloa aiemmin? Pirstoutuvan lasin helähdys jäi kaikumaan kuolemanmarssin lailla huoneeseen. Sitten Feliks valui lattialle sirpaleiden sekaan._

* * *

Sillä hetkellä kyyneleet maistuivat vereltä ja otsalla valuva hiki tuntui sulalta metallilta.

* * *

_Minä… Minä jätän sinut…"_

* * *

Feliks haukkoi henkeään ja tarttui kahdella kädellä kiinni aseestaan. Hän tunsi kyyneleet poskillaan, kaulallaan ja suussaan. Hän haistoi pelon itsestään ja aisti Toriksen ivallisen katseen kasvoissaan.

"Etkö todella pysty painamaan liipaisinta, _sotilas_", Toris pilkkasi, mies oli muuttunut niin paljon. Ja niin oli Felikskin.

Hetkeksi tuli hiljaista.

"Sinä olet _pelkkä likainen kapinallinen_ muiden joukossa!" Feliks sihahti ja sylkäisi toisen kasvoille. Hän painoi liipaisimen hitaasti alas.

Feliks kääntyi poispäin ruumiista ja uskotteli vielä kerran itselleen, että Toris oli p_elkkä kapinallinen._

* * *

_**A/N:**_Kiitos teille, jotka jaksoitte tänne asti lukea! :) Kommentit ovat enemmän kuin sallittuja.


End file.
